


Retreat, Regroup

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Gen, M/M, chatfic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Cody's revenge for the bouncy bombs incident is gorgeous in both its simplicity and effectiveness.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Bacara
Series: Soft Wars [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 96
Kudos: 720





	Retreat, Regroup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheApunk89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/gifts).



> Because I promised eventual Bacara but some people clearly are junkies and need regular fixes. Not calling any names. So here's a quick fic to tide you over.

Rex knew, of course, that Cody wasn’t going to let the bouncy bombs go. Or the jetpacks, frankly, but Rex isn’t optimistic enough to assume that Cody would combine his revenge for both those incidents into one. No, he’s more the person to draw it out, leave you battered and then swoop back in for the kill when you’ve given up all hope.

Rex was prepared for the unexpected. He didn’t bother to plan, because you didn’t _plan_ for a Cody-revenge. Even if you guessed most of it right, he was brilliant at making it something unavoidable anyway. The only thing trying to preemptively plan for his revenge got you was paranoia. 

This was a whole new low, though, Rex thought. The bouncy bombs must have been even more paperwork than he'd assumed. On one hand, Rex did appreciate his brother’s continuing efforts to keep him and the rest of Torrent Command from being reprimanded for their… alternative tactics. Not that a reprimand would stop them; if something worked, they would use it. But the effort was appreciated. On the other hand…

_ General _ _ Alert _

_Cody:_ _Rex, when Bacara wakes_ _up_ _have him come talk to me._

Assholish, Rex thinks, with a reluctant admiration. Wholly, perfectly beautifully assholish.

Bacara stirs against Rex’s thigh. Rex soothes him with fingers scratching gently at the base of his neck.

_ General _ _ Response _

_Wolffe: Why exactly would Rex know when Bacara wakes up?_

_ General _ _ Response _

_Ponds: That is a wonderfully nuanced question Wolffe. Who is going to answer it?_ _Cody? Rex? Rex?_

Almost four years, Rex thinks mournfully. Almost four years, most of which were spent apart. Years he’s managed to avoid this fallout, all gone because Cody was pissy about some paperwork. Was it because Torrent didn’t build him a bouncy bomb launcher? Rex had _offered_!

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Bacara mumbles. Sleep rumpled, his hair falls out of it’s regimented military cut and curls just a bit at his forehead and temples. It’s sweet. Rex lets his fingers drift up to trace the edges of the curl.

“The Shebse are in general chat,” he says. Bacara groans, low and aggrieved.

“Keep them there,” he orders. “We don’t usually get general out front. Priorities always come through, though.”

_ Priority  _ _ Alert  _ _ Activated _

_ Priority _ _ Alert _

_Ponds:_ _I would really like someone to answer this please_ _Rex._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly:_ _… Rex._

“Too late.” Bacara makes a noise of pure disgust deep in his chest and Rex can’t help but chuckle, regardless of the dumpster slowly igniting in the command chat. “You probably don’t want to read it,” he warns when Bacara reaches for his bracer.

“Protocol dictates all Commanders view Priority Messaging as soon as is feasible,” Bacara quotes dully, like a man who’s had all hope beaten out of him over the course of thousands of useless priority messages. “I have to read them. Every single one. Every time.”

Rex kisses his temple in sympathy. He’s gotten to the point where he assumes if it’s an actual emergency, someone will send a follow-up to his mail.

The noise of disgust Bacara makes this time is also tinged with resignation and a heaping dose of pain. Rex kisses him again in apology.

“The long-necks put saltwater in their tubes,” he says. “Pickled their brains. It’s the only explanation.” He picks out a response.

_ Priority Response _

_Rex:_ _Marshall Commander Cody, please send me your location. I have something I’d like to discuss with you._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly:_ _Bacara, Rex? How long?_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds:_ _Fun fact Commander Bacara. I have access to activity logs. I can see you checking your messages right now. Kindly respond._

Bacara’s jaw clenches, once. Rex kisses that tension point too. No one deserves Ponds unprepared. “Lets go,” he says, an offer and order all in one.

“Run from battle?” Bacara sneers.

“Picking our battlefield,” Rex corrects. “And the time of the fight. Preferably when we’ve had more than three hours together over the past three years.” Bacara visibly wavers.

“Dinner,” Rex murmurs against his throat. “Fresh food, fresh cooked, spiced specifically how we want it. Our first date, isn’t it?” Bacara immediately and unconditionally surrenders.

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds:_ _REX WHERE ARE YOU I’M COMING TO GET YOU_

“Torrent.” Troopers heads shoot up as Rex breezes by them, dragging Bacara along with no more than gentle fingers tucked into his elbow. Rex smacks a pair of bracers to Fives’ chest. “Take these, go amuse yourselves for the evening. Find someplace shady. There are illegal pod races I don’t know anything about, but feel free to find anything similar. Don’t get arrested, don’t get caught by Guard or Lightning, and I’ll allow you to try playing Murderball with jetpacks.”

The yessir in response is _particularly_ rousing.

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds:_ _REX_ _I CAN SEE YOUR LOCATION_ _LOGS_ _UPDATING_ _STOP_ _MOVING IMMEDIATELY. THAT IS AN ORDER CT. Cody tell your CT that's an order._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds:_ _FOX I NEED AN ALIBI STAT._ _AND I’M TAKING YOUR SPEEDER._

_ Priority Response _

_Doom:_ _How have you all actually gotten worse?_


End file.
